Something Along The Line
by Christal-R
Summary: After the Draft Lottery, Randy Orton finds himself back on Smackdown much to his annoyance and to a certain diva's as well. A he.she story starring Randy and Ashley! A joint fanfic with xAttitudex!
1. Randy

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story up! This time, I'm co-writing it with Mikki (aka xAttitudex) I came up with the idea of this story, then Mikki and I planned out the plot and then Mikki came up with a superb summary and title! lol. Just to let you guys know that this is a he/she story where Randy and Ashley would both take turns telling the same story on their own part. So I'm Randy and Mikki's Ashley! So we do hope that you'll enjoy this story and please make your comment! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Christal and Mikki.**

**Randy**

This story may be a typical one for you, but let tell you this isn't some novel you can pick up from a bookstore that could cost you $19.99 a copy (not that you would want this one anyway, just want to make a clear point). It's the real thing here.

To those of you or just maybe a few who may not know who I am, my name is Randy Orton. I'm the former one time Intercontinental Champion, former one time World Tag Team Champion and former one time Heavyweight Champion. Let me also add that I'm known to be the youngest Heavyweight Champion in the history of this great industry, the World Wrestling Entertainment.

I'm sure you would like to get to know a little about me before I start this storytelling thing, which I would be gladly to do so since I do love telling people about myself. If I weren't me, I wouldn't have love me!  
I'm from St. Louis, Missouri, born to two of the greatest parents I've ever had. My mom Edna is the owner of _The Edna Dream_, a bed and breakfast and my dad Bob is a car salesman. Did I mention that if my Pops hasn't been a wrestler back in the days that I wouldn't have been standing here in my wrestling boots today?

Yes, you got that right. My dad Bob Orton was a wrestler. He has worked with legends like Ric Flair, Harley Race, Dusty Rhodes, Andre the Giant and of course the fan favorite Hulk Hogan. They would all come over to my house sometimes for an afternoon barbecue at my backyard, or if they so happened to come in Missouri to do a show, then they would come over for dinner. It was a great gathering and I am so honored to meet such great people like them and to gain the influence I need to boost the inner fighter in me. Of course, I wouldn't have been where I am now if it weren't for my father who trained me well to be part of the business that has a great passion for what they do and has made a name for itself. So from the five years I have been in this sport, I live wrestling. I breathe wrestling. Or you could simply say that wrestling is my true destiny. There's nothing that could go on further than that. It is what it is.

Wrestling is my destiny.

Anyway, back to my family. My grandfather was also a wrestler back in the fifties so you can say that I grew up in the wrestling business. He would share his past memories with me when I was a kid. I would sit on his lap and let him share his story back in his days. I feel so blessed to have those two men in my life who would give me advice and to help me learn from the experiences they went through on their own. So because of that, it has gotten me to become the best of the best and on every live show, I would enter that ring to prove that.

I have two siblings Latoya and Martin who is the youngest of the three children and of course I would be the eldest. We get along great even though they could be a pain in the butt, especially my little brother whose mischievous ways hasn't changed one bit but we're still cool. Latoya is attending college to study medicine while Martin is at his senior year at high school.

We, the Ortons are just like any other normal family. But there's only one difference, really. That one thing that makes your family and my family different is the name that my family has derived through my grandfather's and my father's dedication to wrestling for a number of years.

Well, that's it for my family background and may I add that I am not ashamed to say that I'm very proud to be an Orton and being the third generation wrestler that I am now, I would like to conclude on my part that I am proud to continue the legacy that my family has build.

You could say that this is kind of an introductory note on my part. So if you think that this was the end of the story telling, then you haven't heard it all yet. I'm about to tell you a story about how it all happened. How it all happened with Ashley and me.

Who is Ashley you asked? She's a WWE Diva, an attractive one at that and she is a known to be a definite punk princess. Thanks to her, I'm now into many bands I have never knew existed besides my favorites Metallica and Pantera but anyway, that is beside the point.

Let me take you back in time to that night where everything changed and will never be forgotten. That night has changed my life professionally as well as personally.

So let us get that clock rewind and get that story unfold.

It was a Monday the eleventh of June, the day that everyone has looked forward to. Well, you can take me off that list since this event was not to say that I would be really so psyched about. It was the night of the draft lottery. During that event, if you were to be in the waiting room, you could hear nails biting off with nerves, frowns on the many faces of Superstars from the three brands _Raw, Smackdown! and ECW_. I was part of the _Raw _roster when it happened. In my personal view, I hate draft lotteries. One main reason was because you don't know what to expect and any changes made may be a good one or a bad one. As a WWE Superstar, that decision in mind lies in your hands.

I was in the locker room with my best friend John Cena. He was the WWE Champion and was made very popular. He made his own album two years ago which came out to be a successful one. He even starred in a film called _The Marine _plus he made an appearance on _MADTv_. John has done a lot during his time off wrestling and there was nothing I wouldn't have done than to be proud of what he has accomplished. He may have been 'the guy who has done it all' but for me, I couldn't see myself in such things. Wrestling is my destiny. There is nothing else comes to my mind besides wrestling. If I happen to get an offer to star in a movie, I just might consider it.

But for now, wrestling is all I ever think about.

"So the day has finally arrived," said John. "The WWE Draft: The beginning of a new beginning!"

I frowned. "You sound like Howard Finkel when you say that."

John laughed. "I just like the sound of it, man."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"How could I not be?" I asked. "This is not what I'm looking forward to."

"Well, you're not the only one you know," said John with a pat on my shoulder.

John's right about that. Almost everyone of us here are not so happy about it since Shane made an official announcement on _Raw_ three weeks before that dreaded night arrived.

I looked up at him. As I sat on the locker room bench, I thought to myself that this could be the last night that I would ever be in the same room with John. The last time we would travel on the road together.

"This sucks," I thought. "I wish that draft lotteries never even existed."

But unfortunately, it has. There was no last minute cancellation to my disappointment.

The draft lottery must go on.

And unfortunately, it did.


	2. Ashley

**This next chapter is done by Mikki. Enjoy and happy reading! Please make your comments! Thank you lots!**

**Ashley**

I've been called a lot of names before in my wrestling career and some of them are nice but some of them are bad too. People sometimes call me a punk poser, a Lita wannabe and more but to everyone backstage I'm simply known as Ashley. I came to work for world wrestling entertainment by winning the Raw diva search and whilst I have never been the women's champion I am still happy to go out there and perform in front of the thousands of fans each week on Smackdown.

So before I say anymore I thought I might tell you a bit about my family, just in case you would like to know that is. Well back in my town my last name Massaro is generally well known for amateur wrestling. My brother, my father _and _my uncle all wrestled so when I joined the WWE they were so proud of me for making it to this point. There isn't much to my family that you would find amazing but we are all really close so whenever I get the chance to go home, I tell them all about my week and what's on my schedule. It is just great to see the looks on their faces and I'm happy when they tell me how incredibly proud of me they are. How happy they are that I have got a job, a great job may I add as a wwe diva.

Now that you know a bit about my family I'll get back to the other parts of this starting with the draft lottery. Since I hadn't really been involved in one before and due to the fact that it was my first one, I found the scenario interesting. I could sense that other superstars were worried about possible switches on the roster but I didn't really mind where I ended up I suppose. Smackdown was great, my time on Raw was amazing as I got the chance to team up with Trish Stratus and ECW…well I didn't know much about that brand. But something else happened on that Monday evening and looking back I was happy that it happened but on the night, I was annoyed to say the least.

Randy Orton happened. He truly is a great guy and I love spending time with him but before that, I couldn't stand him and most of the superstars knew that. Of course he thought I was weird for not liking him or for thinking that he was not god's gift to women…

Well I won't keep you any longer so here goes. Back to the interesting and annoying night of the draft lottery…

I was just walking around the corridors of the Raw arena with one of my closest friends and former women's champion Mickie James. We weren't discussing anything too important when the subject of the draft lottery involving all three rosters in the wwe came up, prompting in depth conversation about it. I could tell the brunette was worried about it which was unlike me; I was probably the only one who didn't mind it taking place. I suppose I had mixed reactions, both excited but nervous.

One thing was for sure. Everyone around me was nervous and I couldn't blame them. It's true that you don't know what's going to happen but I suppose that was some excitement to me, the fear of dread for anyone else. I think I even saw Torrie Wilson chewing on her fake nails in worry.

"Well think of it as a good thing," I shrugged towards her. "It may turn out that I may come to Raw and we can spend more time together or you could come to Smackdown or something. There are so many possibilities."

"Exactly."

"Oh come on Mickie. You can't say there isn't a little bit of excitement deep down inside, can you?"

"I'm not sure…maybe I feel it a little."

"That's more like it Micks."

As we turned the corner, I could hear the deep voices of the men and I could make them out clearly as we walked closer. The door was ajar and I could see them in John Cena's personal locker room. The wwe champion of course with Randy Orton, the self proclaimed legend killer…great.

"One second. I just need to wish John luck."

I grabbed Mickie's arm as she went to walk past and pulled her back so she was facing me.

"But I don't want to stand out here on my own," I whined.

"So don't stand out here on your own," she whispered to me. "Come in with me."

By now, I was whispering to her.

"That would mean I would have to talk to _him _and you know we don't like each other."

All Mickie did was roll her eyes and then knock on the door which left me to silently whimper to myself.

"Come in."

I heard the talking stop and I rolled my eyes. I could just imagine Randy's face when the two of us walking into the room. And I was right! He was sitting there with a smirk on his face although there was something a little different about him this evening. He was not so happy about things by the looks of it which was understandable anyway considering the draft lottery. The legend killer was sitting on the locker room bench and I could tell he was trying to avoid me but failing.

I respected him as a wrestler there was no doubt about that but it was him as a person that was the problem. We never got along anyway.

"Ashley."

"Randy," I had replied in the same sarcastic tone. "Before you say something, I am only in here because Mickie wants to talk to John."

"Why don't you get over yourself?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question because unlike you, I'm not that cocky about myself."

He didn't reply but simply rolled his eyes which made me click my tongue in anger and then turn to Mickie. They seemed to be in a conversation about something they were both interested in which made me feel annoyed since it meant I would have to wait for the two to finish.

So I took a seat. It wasn't far away from Randy's and I could just tell what he was going to say. He was that predictable to me now.

"I knew you liked me."

I simply ignored him and fought the urge to roll my eyes as I took out my ipod. I flicked my dirty blonde hair back so it rested on my shoulders before sticking my headphones into my ears and pressing play on the button pad. Soon enough loud music was heard through the speakers and although I wanted to block Randy's voice out, I could still hear him since the sound volume wasn't on high.

"Who are you listening to?"

"Why do you care what I am listening to?"

"I don't. I'm just asking to pass the time so I can get back to talking to John about stuff."

"Well don't talk and put your attention on something else because I don't want to talk to you."

It may have been childish to say that to him but it worked. I looked at Mickie with pleading eyes and she turned back to the wwe champion with a small smile before giving him a hug. I stood up happily when she started heading for the door but before I went I heard Randy say once again,

"Ashley."

So of course I replied with,

"Randy."

Once I was on my way back to the women's locker room with Mickie, my excitement and interest had increased a little. It was nearly time for the draft lottery to take place.

And just as soon as the show had started, it had ended. The draft lottery had happened.


	3. Randy 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter lol. Please leave your comments. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Randy**

So the night of the draft lottery came and went. As I look back to that night, I would say that it was the best night I ever had.

Okay, so before I _didn't_ think that but now I do. If it weren't for the draft lottery, I would not get a chance to get to know a cool girl like Ashley, who at the time, the girl that I could not stand to be around. So anyway, back to the draft lottery. The night that turned out bad for me, but in the end as I looked back, it happened to be a good one.

So how does the draft lottery works you must be thinking, right? Well let me explain that to you. Some of the WWE Superstars from the three brands would be scheduled for matches against anyone from another brand that each Superstar is representing. So if that Superstar win a match, he or she would win a draft pick for his or her brand. Sounds clear enough? Alright now back to the night of the draft!

John and I were finally alone after the two Divas exited the locker room: the perky one and the punk one. Yeah you guessed it. Ashley was one of them who came along with her good friend Mickie James. Ashley only came with Mickie just because Mickie wanted to talk to John for a brief moment. So whilst I had to wait for their conversation to be over, I would just annoy the _Smackdown! _Diva for my amusement and boy did it worked! I got her really pissed. Do you think it has never been like that with her and me? Try staying in _Smackdown!_ for almost a year and you would see the kind of relationship we have. Not in a romantic way, of course. It was more like an 'I couldn't stand you' kind of relationship.

John was putting on his black baseball cap and grabbed his spinner belt in hand. That spinner belt was the WWE Championship. He invented this kind of belt to represent the hip hop culture which I thought it was cool but unique.

"I'm heading out, man."

"Alright Champ, go out there and win a draft!"

John chuckled. "I'll try my best."

We made our usual knuckle-to-knuckle before he went out of the locker room door. I made a deep sigh and shook my head softly to myself. Maybe I will be lucky enough to stay in _Raw_? I mean, ECW would go along fine without me in their locker room, plus they don't need someone like me anyway. And for Smackdown, well I was in drafted to Smackdown two years ago as and stay for a good long while until my contract expired. So being drafted to ECW seemed unlikely. For Smackdown however, why the hell would they put me back there? I have already been to _Smackdown!_ for crying out loud! I was draft pick number two you know! Didn't that mean something to you? Doesn't that ring a bell?

Well, it should have been but unfortunately, every WWE Superstar is eligible for the draft.

And that would include the Legend Killer.

"So much for that," I frowned. "Why can't they just make the draft for only people who haven't experienced it?"

Like Ashley.

Why of course, Ashley Massaro. She hasn't been in one before and this was her first.

"Who cares really?" I told myself. "I don't if she ends up staying in _Smackdown!_ or moving to_ ECW_ for that matter; as long as it is not here."

An hour and a half went by. Another half of the three hour time limit left to go. I haven't got picked off yet. Hoorah! I felt like drinking a nice cold can of my favorite soft drink _Pepsi _as a part of a celebration but I knew that the draft wasn't over until it would be over.

Unfortunately, it wasn't over yet.

All of the WWE Superstars from the three brands would be all standing out in the corridors as they were waiting around with apprehension. They were waiting for their names to be called. On the other hand, I would give them an arrogant look while I made a smirk on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" The Puerto Rican wrestler asked.

"I'm just being happy Carlito."

"For what? You don't know if you're moving or not."

"You don't know that I am."

"But still, anything goes."

"Look man, _ECW_ would be a bad choice for me and everyone in this building knows that. Secondly, I've been to _Smackdown!_ already."

"So what's your point, pretty boy?"

I shot a glare at Carlito. He could be really annoying sometimes just to get under people's skin.

"My point is that I'm staying here! You guys know very well that this show would sink down bottom without me! I'm the star of this show every week!"

Carlito scoffed. "You only make this stupid pose."

He made a short demonstration of raising his arms up as mimicking my pose. I rolled my eyes at his intention of mocking me.

"What makes you so great?" he asked me as he put his arms down.

"Because that's what I am," I told him straightforward. "Unlike you, I've entered many main events, in which one of them, was my time to become the youngest Heavyweight Champion! I've already got my name down in history. What about you, Carlito? You haven't done anything to claim the spot that I am in now. So if I were you, I would check on myself before I ask a question like that."

I gave a good look at him. That guy with that weird bushy hairdo and with that apple in hand was the lamest appearance anyone had come up with, I thought. This guy has done nothing but disrespecting people. Anyone who disrespects the Legend Killer will not get away with it. I deserve respect because I earned it!

Carlito said nothing as I turned around and walked away. At least that would shut him up and maybe have got him thinking. If he wants to be where I am at, he has to work hard to get there. It's not like some wish you can get from a genie in the bottle and expect to be a Champion in one night. You have to work hard and keep your head on the prize. That was what my grandfather said to me and his word kept me going.

I was heading back to my locker room when I bumped into her again. I smirked at her and kind of flirted with her a little. Not that I was interesting in her, just wanted to annoy her so more, which obviously worked according to plan.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Since when are you interested?"

"I'm not. I'm just curious."

"For your information, I have a match to go to now."

"Oh really, now?"

"Yes, against Layla."

"So it's Smackdown versus ECW?"

"Yeah, that's right. If you haven't noticed that my show is on a roll so far and now I'm going out there and get the next draft pick for Smackdown!

"Well good luck to that."

She scoffed. "I don't need that from you."

"Well you might if you ended up getting your ass kicked."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Don't you worry, when I ended getting someone far better you for Smackdown, I will get my last laugh and you can bet your bottom dollar on that!"

With that, she turned around briskly with her hair flicked across her shoulders as she went off towards the black curtain.

"Far better than me," I said and grinned. "Where is she getting at? There was no way she could anybody else better than me, because I'm simply the best! She has no idea that she has just talked to me, the Legend Killer."

**Don't forget to leave your reviews! lol. Thank you lots!**


	4. Ashley 2

**Alright! A next Ashley chapter from Mikki! Hope you'll enjoy it and please comment! Happy reading!**

**Ashley**

Randy's the kind of guy who when you first meet, the first impression you get is that he is one hundred percent cocky. Back to the night of the draft lottery, it was pretty obvious that I couldn't stand him and to be in the same room with him was only just about bearable. Now, I wouldn't change the outcome of my match with Layla, on the night of the draft lottery though? That was a whole different story...

"The following diva's match is scheduled for one fall and the winner will win the draft pick for their brand..."

As the announcer trailed off, Extreme Expose member Layla appeared from the curtain area to her music and with a smile on her face. I knew she wasn't so experienced in terms of wrestling so hopefully I would be able to get the win for Smackdown, the brand which was doing well so far. I didn't want to let my side down and let ECW get the next pick so I took a deep breath to prepare myself, looking up to the big screen at Layla who had just about managed to reach the middle of the ring. A few moments later and _my _theme music was blasted through the arena. I was going to go out there and prove that I was proud of representing the Smackdown brand.

"Introducing next, Smackdown diva Ashley!"

This was it. I made my way down the ramp and towards the ring with a smile on my face although deep inside I was nervous as the match was one of the most important in my wrestling career. I slapped a few of the fans hands before entering the ring in my usual fashion and climbing onto the turnbuckle to do my rock sign. When I jumped down, I was surprised to see Layla glaring at me. It was obvious she loved the competition so as soon as the bell rung we were both at each other, bringing the competitive side out in me. It wasn't too long before I took the advantage and we were now both in the corner with me delivering a corner foot choke to her throat. She seemed to be struggling for air and as soon as the referee started on his five count, I let her go. She gripped onto her throat as she was now in pain but I didn't give her any time to recover and threw right hand punches towards her.

All was going well so far.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later when she pulled off a hair pull on me, which by the way really hurt as she grabbed my roots, that she began on _her _advantage. I was face down on the mat when she started kicking at my sides and although they weren't too strong, they were still powerful enough to make an impact. I rolled over onto my back and leant out my left hand to grab the ropes which I managed to do before she dragged me up by my hair and kicked me in the midsection. She must have been training because I have never seen her do this in the ring before. My strength was going and she knew that, therefore kicking me a couple more times. My stomach was starting to ache but thinking back to how I told the legend killer I was going to win and get a good person for my brand made me realise that I couldn't just take what Layla was doing to me. So when I came back from the ropes I managed to snap off a headscissors takedown which sent her down. She soon managed to stand back up though so as a follow through, then came the hurricanrana.

As I went to pin her all I could think about was the smirk I would have on my face when I got the win. It was going to be great...but no she had to kick out at the count of two. It was about time for my finisher so I clutched my sides still in pain and jumped up to the second ropes and then delivered it. The perfect Starstruck.

1...2...3. Thank you very much. The win for Smackdown.

"The next draft pick is for Smackdown!" the announcer said through his microphone.

Layla rolled out of the ring and my attention soon was focused on the big screen, as was the audience's too. Several images flashed at the screen including the women's champion Melina, Torrie Wilson, The Great Khali and The Undertaker. I hoped I would get a good pick for Smackdown especially after my effort to win. The wwe draft image appeared and in just a few moments I would be able to know who I won for my brand.

Only a few seconds to go and I'm happy I suppose...

...Until now. There is no way this can be true! Why couldn't I have just lost to Layla instead? Why couldn't I have let her overpower in the four sided ring? I tried not to let a sad expression ruin the crowd's enjoyment as the theme music started up. I hate this. But from the middle of the ring, there was the image of the legend killer with the words printed next to it.

**Randy Orton drafted to Smackdown. **

This so was not fair at all! What did I do to ever deserve this? I clasped my hands together tightly as he made an appearance from the ramp entrance. The only thing I took pleasure in was watching the annoyed expression on his face. I knew he was not happy with him being picked but of course he couldn't show it to the crowd so instead a smirk followed. Oh joy. He knows I hate that smirk, he knows I hate that smirk _a lot_. The crowd cheered and booed when he raised his arms slowly, still with a smirk on his face and then performed his trademark pose. All through the five second pose, his eyes were on me as were mine to his. This wasn't my idea of a job well done.

Papa Roach soon started up which signalled another Raw commercial, leaving Randy to disappear out of sight and me to start making my way up the ramp. I rubbed my scalp where it saw sore from Layla sticking her nails into my head as I went but wasn't too worried about that as I had my mind on other things. The legend killer for example. I just could not believe this at all. He was coming to Smackdown...now I was actually _hoping _I was the one to get drafted to a different brand. As soon as I was backstage, I could pick him out from the busy rush of people and I could see he was more than annoyed. He looked at me a few moments later with utter disdain and it saddened me, it wasn't my fault that he had been drafted to Smackdown. So to make sure he didn't think this, I walked over to him and he sighed before sitting down on an unsteady box of crates.

"Randy before you say anything mean to me, I want you to know that it is the draft and it is random so I have no choice in who they picked. Also, I don't like you as much as you don't like me so..."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well fine if you are going to be like that with me..."

"I guess," he said in his deep voice as he interrupted me. "I'll see you around, punk."

I simply watched as he descended down the corridor, muttering words which I assumed weren't of the good kind.

**Don't forget to leave your review! Thank you lots!**


	5. Randy 3

**Here's the next Randy chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I have so much on my plate at the moment due to my new ideas for new stories to write or just can't think of anything to write lol. Here's a quick chapter I made today, I hope it's alright cause that's all I can think of lol! Anyway, enjoy and happy reading **

**Randy**

"Well isn't that just great," I muttered. "I can't believe it."

You could say that that night wasn't the best one for me. I found out that I was drafted to Smackdown, thanks to the one and only punk Diva. I got a sense that other Superstars were looking at me as I head to the locker room. Then I heard a grin from behind and I turned back to face Carlito again, who was amused about something. It seemed so predictable to me since I knew that he was_ going_ to say.

"So Randy, you're back to Smackdown?"

I simply glared at him and walked away.

"What's the matter?" Carlito sneered. "Are you saving your breath for this Friday?"

I stopped and turned back to him. "Shut up."

"Oh so you do still have a tongue."

My eyes were narrowed down in annoyance. "Either you shut up or I'll make you."

I wished that I could only punch him in the face, but I kept my cool and let him imitate me.

"Oh what ya gonna do?" he said with sarcasm. "Give me an RKO?"

"Is that a question or a request?"

He was silent. He knew that he shouldn't mess around with people like me. Anyone could see clearly that I was pissed and I didn't want anyone to push me any further.

I had my glare at him for a minute before I turned away. It wasn't long before I heard a munching sound. I turned back and glared at him in disgust for I took as a sign of an deliberate action that could show you how disrespectful he was.

So I slapped him in the face and a hard one too.

"Don't you even dare think about it!" I snapped.

He had his hand on his cheek and his eyes were staring right at me. I didn't even bother stay around and hear what he has to say because that would be wasting my time.

"Orton! That was not cool!"

"Oh whatever."

That was when I saw her passing my direction. So I quickly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around in time for Carlito to be humiliated as he spat the bits of apple onto her. I knew I shouldn't have done that but at the time, I had to find a way to get his plan backfired.

And it worked.

"Nice target apple boy." I laughed.

He let out a frustrated sigh and threw the apple down to the floor and walked off to the other direction. I turned to the girl who was apparently very disgusted. Her top was stained with and her face has apple bits all over on her face.

"What's the big idea?!"

I made a smirk. "Plenty of things."

"Dude! If that was for my match…"

"Did I tell you that it is?"

"Oh my god, you bastard! I told you that I didn't plan this! What more do you want to hear?!"

I looked up and down at her. "I suggest you go take a shower."

I walked away and let out a laugh of satisfaction while Ashley glared at me. Well at least, there was something that could cheer me up a bit. But nothing has changed.

I would still be going to Smackdown.

And in just a few days, I'll be joining back their roster.

With that in mind, I entered my locker room to get ready to leave the arena.

"Hey man, what are you grinning about?"

John had a confused look on his face as if he expected a different reaction from me.

"Let's just say that me being drafted to Smackdown," I made a shrug while I unscrewed the cap off my water bottle. "Might not be so bad after all."

**Yeah I know it's short, sorry! Don't forget to review, that would be appreciate very much lol. Thanks for your time reading and reviewing! Be on the lookout for the next Ashley chapter by Mikki!**


	6. Ashley 3

**Sorry for the late update, but I know you guys will love this chapter, lol! Here's the next Ashley chapter, written by Mikki! Please tell us what you think. Happy reading! **

**Ashley**

Who the hell does Randy Orton think he is? Well obviously someone who doesn't know who he's messing with. I emerged from the shower situated in the women's locker room for the divas with a small white towel wrapped around me. I think I got just about all the apple out of my hair and it's been replaced with the smell of Mickie's rose scented shampoo. My mind is somehow still fixed on the legend killer and I have no idea why, maybe because he winds me up so much. How dare he do that to me! I mean I know we're not friends and probably never will be but does he really think he can outsmart me? Just wait until he comes to Smackdown...

"And why were you just in the shower?" came Maria's voice as she entered the locker room and looked straight at me like I was an alien. "I thought you already had a shower after you defeated Layla."

"I did," I replied through gritted teeth. "But that stupid Orton pushed me in front of him so I got Carlito's apple in my face and my hair. You are so lucky he isn't on your brand anymore."

"I know, he plays pranks on the people he doesn't like all the time."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It can be," Maria told me with a shrug. "Well anyway I just came in here to collect my bag and now that I've got it, I better go and meet up with my boyfriend. I'll see you in a bit then Ash."

"Yeah, bye. Good luck on Raw."

As soon as she had gone, my smile faded and I took my hairbrush from my bag as I had some major adjusting to do. Through looking in the mirror I couldn't keep my thoughts from travelling back to Randy, why is he such a bastard to me? The arrogant asshole needs to be taught a lesson and I'll do it myself if I have to. He thinks just because he changed brands to the one I'm on that he can overrule me like that? Big mistake Randy. It took me at least twenty minutes to go through my hair and by the time I was done, I was sure almost everyone was gone and heading back to their own hotel rooms. I almost jumped for joy when I saw Mickie James standing...but then my smile dropped again when I saw who she was standing with. John Cena? That was fine. Randy Orton? Just his name made me want to slap the hell out of him.

"Ashley, over here!" she called.

Why did she have to see me? What made me stand out so much? Why is Randy looking at me with that annoying smirk? He obviously remembers what happened earlier and he probably won't forget it either, probably remind me of it every single day that he's on Smackdown. I groaned quietly to myself as I made my way over to the three superstars with a fake smile on my face. I crossed my arms once I got there.

"Hey Micks, John. What's up?"

My intention was to ignore the legend killer but he wound me up so badly that I couldn't help it. He then spoke.

"Oh no what's up for me sweetie?"

"What did you just call me?"

He smirked again. I swear I'm going to slap him and really soon by the looks of things. He simply shrugged at me and I turned back to my close friends with a roll of the eyes. I am better than Randy Orton, I don't have to fall victim to his stupid jokes and pranks. Yay. Smackdown was going to be fun. Note the sarcastic tone in my thoughts.

"So as I was saying, what's up? Excited that you're both staying on Raw?"

"Definitely," Mickie nodded with a wide grin while John just nodded. "The women's championship is so mine."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it, Melina needs her ass kicked."

We both laughed but mine soon disappeared when Randy questioned, "So I see you took a shower? Your hair is still wet, does it smell of apple still?"

"You are such an asshole," I muttered.

"What's going on between you two?" John asked with a suspicious look towards both of us.

"He's being a complete and utter jerk to me because he doesn't want to see me happy, he loves to wind me up. Don't you Randy?"

"You're not exactly the best company and we both agree we hate each other."

"Thank god for that!" I literally screamed. "Anyway Micks, it was great seeing you so I don't know when I'll see you next but good luck going for the gold and everything."

"Ashley, you're riding with us," she smiled to me. "Candice told me to tell you she borrowed your keys, she's got your rental car now and they're all heading off to some club."

"Oh great."

My day was just getting worse and worse. The only good thing was that Randy's smirk had been wiped off his face and we were now just staring at each other, not a glare, not threatening but we were both annoyed with one another.

"Come on then, let's go. You have a flight to catch tomorrow back to Smackdown," John smirked.

"Don't remind me," we both muttered in unison.

I stayed as far away as possible from the legend killer by linking arms with Mickie as the four of us started on our way to the wwe champion's car. It was bad enough that I had to share the same car as Randy let alone be on the same roster. It made me want to throw up to think I would see his face almost every day and then on Smackdown too. At least I could get even with some of the pranks, some of the jokes and really wind him up. And just thinking of that, my smile appeared again.


	7. Randy 4

**Here it is, the next Randy chapter written by me! I hope it's okay lol. Happy reading!**

**Randy**

So there I was in my 'new home' so to speak. My so-called welcome wasn't that great but I couldn't even care less about it since Smackdown wasn't really the place for me to be. But that doesn't mean that I would let anyone take my spotlight because I will and I mean _will_ make myself known and I intend to keep it that way.

"So Randy, you're here with us I see."

"That's right Torrie."

"You know, what you did to Ashley last night was really mean."

"What is? That's my way of saying congratulations on her match."

The blonde Boise diva Torrie Wilson scoffed and folded her arms. "By getting spit at into the face?"

I made a smile. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Torrie shook her and glared at me. "You're so pathetic, you know that?"

I shrugged. "Just saying it like it is. Speaking of Ashley, is she around?"

"Oh so now you're asking for her after what you've done?"

"I'm just curious."

She rolled her eyes and then said, "No I haven't seen her."

"Alright, well I'll see you later then."

"Whatever."

She turned and walked away. With a little tug onto my collar of my white shirt, I head through the busy corridors and past a few superstars along the way. All eyes were on me as I could feel the stares targeting at me. I couldn't hear what they were saying since they were mumbling but I knew that they were talking about me. I mean how could they not talking about me? I'm the best thing that ever happened to this company and like I said before, I will make myself known on Smackdown and you could count on that.

Soon I was behind the stage curtain and it wasn't long before my entrance theme song blared from the speakers. I came out to face the hundreds of fans, cheering and jeering, the same mix reactions I would get back on Raw. I made my pose confidently before I made my way through the ramp. Everywhere you look you would see hundreds of colorful posters held up high and the white flashes from the cameras would be quick as lightning as the fans snap photos, which of course would be photos of the one and only moi! As the song goes, 'Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine' well that's just it. I'm gonna take my spotlight on Smackdown.

I got up the steel and entered the ring and got to the corner of the four sided ring as I climbed up the turnbuckle and made my pose. That's right people; the Legend Killer is here on Smackdown. Feast your eyes on greatness…

I beckoned my finger to the ring announcer to give me the microphone as it was my time to speak to the crowd as the music faded off. My eyes would scan around the arena as the mixed reactions from the crowd were continued to be sounded until there was a bit of silence and I took it as my cue to speak.

"Well you have seen for yourselves that I am now part of the Smackdown roster once again thanks to the draft lottery. If you haven't seen it, then there's a clip for you. Check it out."

I would point my finger to the big screen as the footage was displayed onto the Titantron. Instantly, it would show that 'punkie' Ashley as the victor of the singles match against Layla and then afterwards, I was shown as being drafted to Smackdown and then I would appear on the stage, making my pose to the crowd. The video would be turned off a few seconds and then I would continue to speak.

"So there you have it people. And now that I'm here on Smackdown, I'm going to make my presence known."

That was in my serious tone of voice.

"I came out here to make a statement and to make things perfectly clear that I'm going to bring this show to a whole new level and that would mean creating history. Let's face it, I've got names of the legends in my book, the legends that I've taken down, those _has-beens.  
_

I got a lot of boos for saying 'has-beens'. But you really can't hate me for being honest because that's the truth!

"You see because of them…"

I paused for a bit before I continued on.

"Because of them they have gotten all the attention for their accomplishments; they have prolonged their own legacies that they have created in this business. So this is where I came in. My mission is to taken down those legends, those has-beens. People you're looking at the Legend Killer…Randy Orton."

I held out my arms with confidence as I took in the mixed reactions from the crowd. A smirk would reach my face again.

"And so I…"

That was when a new theme entrance stopped me and the crowd would up to their feet as their cheers were louder than before. My smirk would be turned down instantly for I knew that rock song too well as someone came out with a microphone in hand, smiling at me.

What the hell was Ashley doing to interrupt me?! Back then I thought she had really crossed the line...

"Hey there, Mr. RKO."

"Ashley," I started and coughed up a laugh. "If you're here to give me a warm welcome…"

"Hey, whoa, who says anything about that?"

The crowd went mad with cheers and anyone could see that I was obvious annoyed with her at that point.

"You think I'm going to welcome you after what you did to me?"

"What I did to you?" I asked and faked an innocent look and then a grin would appear on my face. "Oh you mean this?"

The video came on the Titantron, this time it was me when I pushed Ashley in my way for her to be spat at in the face by Carlito. I laughed at the close up at her when she let out a scream. I could tell from far from the ring that she was so annoying when she set her eyes on the footage. Then she would throw me a glare while I was there grinning at her.

"So you think it's funny huh?!" Ashley imploded.

"I don't think Ashley, I _know_ it is!"

Ashley shook her head and scoffed. "Well two can play that game Orton!"

I rolled my eyes a bit, thinking where she was going with this.

"So you want to talk about getting into the spotlight and taken down legends? Those 'has- beens' you say?

"That's exactly correct," I said.

That punk diva chuckled to herself and then said,

"Dude, you're an idiot."

My mind went: How dare she could call me that!

"Those has-beens you're referring to are the people who made this company the way it is today and without them, you won't be standing in that ring right now."

Oh so she wants to make me look bad huh?

"So what's your point?" I said.

"My point is that you're a dumb ass."

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!"

"Want me to say it again or do you want to have a sign behind your back just to remind you?"

"Look here you little punk bitch…"

So yeah the jeers would be louder than ever but I didn't care. She pissed me off.

"You have no business to come out here and interrupt me. I demand that you show me a little respect!"

"Respect? Ha! Looks who's talking! You don't deserve it and I'm sure as hell that you don't deserve it from me."

I shot a glare at her. Now she has really got me pissed off!

"So you want to talk about taking Smackdown to a 'whole new level'?"

"That's right and that's my promise!"

She shrugged. "Why don't you prove it then?"

"I will!" I spat. "And next time we meet again you better watch your mouth or you'll regret it!"

"So I have to take that as some kind of threat?"

"You damn right!"

I could see her scoffing and shaking her head in disbelief. I can sound very forceful when I have to be.

"So let me get this straight," I went on. "You came out here to interrupt me just to do what? What's the deal?"

"Well, I came out here because I have a special surprise for you."

A surprise? Since when she gave me any surprises? It's not like it's my birthday. What could it be? A portrait of her in some sexy lingerie?

I highly doubt that. Not that I want to see her in it anyway 'cause I don't.

"A surprise huh?" I began.

"Oh yeah, I've giving you a chance to prove yourself how good you are. But if you're too much of a chicken…"

"Excuse me?! Obviously you don't know you're talking to here! I've never back down on any challenge since day one! If you aren't aware of that, then I suggest you go find the old tapings and see for yourself!"

"Cocky as always, aren't ya?"

"Well you know me too well," I said coldly.

Ashley grinned. "So if I'm giving you a challenge tonight, would you take it?"

"Hell yeah I would!" I retorted. That would be my time for my light to shine bright like no other!

"Great!" Ashley grinned and pointed her finger at me. "Now that's the Legend Killer everyone knows and loves!"

I smirked at the thought and of course the challenge that I've taken up on. So she thought she could beat me? Well she had to think again! With that grin on her face, she continued on as the crowd would be in anticipation of what she was about to say next while I was a bit curious myself, especially about the challenge.

"So that's this surprise?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well…"

Suddenly the fans went crazy for no reason. I had absolutely no idea about the reason behind their reaction until I had this funny feeling that someone was standing right behind me. Though I could be wrong but I turned around anyway, only to have my eyes wide open with horror and my legs were shaking. He was stepping closer to me but I had time to roll out of the ring promptly. He was laughing insanely when I have done this as I was slowly backing away from him.

What the hell was he doing in the ring?

Unless…

"There you have it Randy," would be her voice from behind. "That's your opponent that you'll be facing tonight. Surprise!"

The crowd went thunderous once again by that shocking announcement that she made. I looked between him and her. Ashley had that big grin on her face and he would be smiling as he raised his both arms up and threw them down to summon the blazing pyrotechnic flames on the four ring posts. Almost instantly, his theme song played in the background and at the same time, the place would be in darkened as the red spotlights were turned on. So yes I have said earlier on that I've never backed down and I never had. But that was definitely too much.

My glare would be onto the punk diva once again, which of course Ashley would be flashing a grin at me by the fact that she has set me up on a match against Kane!


	8. Ashley 4

**Thanks to randy orton rocks and rory21 for the reviews. They are very much appreciated! Well here's the next Ashley from Mikki! We hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**Ashley**

I walked down the black coloured ramp with a smile on my face and slapped the fans hands, as I would usually do whenever I came out to ringside, before I joined JBL and Michael Cole at the announcer table. They seemed a little surprised that I was so happy but they didn't know just how much I hated the legend killer so they wouldn't understand the fun I was getting out of watching this match. I adjusted my headphone set so it was secure and was about to answer a question Michael had asked me when I got interrupted by the monitor.

There was Randy Orton sliding out of the ring and looking up to Kane with possibly fear in his eyes. I didn't like what could happen next. He began walking over to me until he was standing opposite me but I only made a light swallow and smiled at him to get him annoyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are to make me go against Kane?" he began to yell.

"You're the one who accepted the challenge so be a man, or as best as you can, and face him."

"Ashley Massaro, I swear you are going to pay for-"

It was just too bad he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence due to the big red machine stepping outside of the ring and attacking him from behind. I moved back a little as Randy's head bounced off the table and couldn't help but wonder if I was being too hard on him. But looking around and realising how much the crowd were enjoying the legend killer getting beaten up, I realised the answer was definitely a firm 'no'.

"Ashley, welcome."

"Thank you," I replied with a small smile as my eyes rested on the monitor in front of me, where the two men had managed to take their fight back into the ring.

"So Ashley, why on earth would you put Randy Orton against Kane for a challenge?" Cole asked me. "I mean, I know he's done something bad to you by having you as a shield for Carlito's aim but still."

"I just think that since he's always talking about himself, how he's so amazing, how he's all this, he should at least prove it. Right? He doesn't seem to be afraid to take on anyone so going against Kane is just my way of making sure he's put through his paces. You can't get everything in life easy."

"That is true," JBL nodded beside me.

I tried to hide my satisfied smirk as Randy was slammed down quite hard to the mat after Kane picked him up for a scoop slam. So far, I'm loving this match. The self proclaimed legend killer was beginning to find his balance on the mat again and I could of sworn he'd aimed a little glare my way. I didn't care though as Kane performed a hard clothesline to send him back down to the canvas.

"We didn't know you have such a bad relationship with the legend killer Ashley. Do you think he'll have revenge on his mind when he comes out of this match?"

"I'm sure he'll be thinkin' it but he'll have to be smart about it to catch me out. The more time I've spent with him, the more I've realised how cold he is to anyone he doesn't like."

"That sounds just like Randy Orton."

"That _is _Randy Orton, all over," I told Michael.

The match went on for a while longer and I found myself getting annoyed when Randy was able to slip out of the chokeslam with a kick to the stomach. I watched on as he performed an impressive DDT on the much taller man. Before, I was actually taking pleasure in seeing Randy in pain. Gosh, I'm turning into Snitsky aren't I?

"Is this Randy's turning point?" JBL questioned.

I very much hoped not...

...But it seemed it was.

Randy was able to pull off a few upper-cuts before he produced the well known inverted headlock back breaker of his. I watched as Kane winced in back pain and Randy got a little too cocky by pausing to smirk at me. This of course got me angry but I didn't say anything about it, as moments later the red machine had attempted a roll up but unfortunately for me, got only the two count.

"That was a close one."

Both were on their feet again in no time and Kane picked up the legend killer, only for him to squirm out of the grip and push the monster from behind. When Kane turned around, my heart began to sink and I knew just what was going to happen next. Soon enough, the RKO was seen and...so was the three count. I couldn't believe this! How did he get the win over Kane?

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

He raised his hand up in victory, having denied the referee's help to do so, and then looked directly at me where I was sitting with a blank expression on my face. I obviously wasn't happy with the outcome of the match but I wasn't going to let him see my anger, well not just yet anyway.

"Give me that microphone!" I heard him demand.

A couple of seconds later, he had snatched the microphone away and I removed my headset. I'd walked halfway up the ramp by the time the crowd had stopped booing him and I wasn't prepared to wait around for whatever he had to say...

...However, he had something to say to me so I could hardly walk out of sight. Instead, I turned around and faced him while resting my hands on my hips.

"See, I took your challenge and I won!"

"You got lucky!" I yelled back, even though he probably couldn't hear me because I didn't have a mic of my own.

"So now, I want you t to invite you down to the ring again Ms. Massaro."

He waited patiently and I was a little hesitant until my mind told me to just go, not to be afraid of the legend killer. So I stepped into the ring and stood opposite him which showed how much smaller I was than him.

"What have you got to say now?"

...And then he handed me the microphone. I took it happily.

"You got lucky."

The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, you try and make up for how you thought I was going to lose," Randy smirked and took a step closer to me. "The simple fact is, you're scared."

"I am not scared of you Randy Orton."

He dropped the microphone and moved forwards quickly and I'll admit it, I flinched. He picked up the mic again and said, "It kinda seems like you are punkie."

With that, he left the ring and I was left standing there with a look of annoyance on my face. This was far from over.


	9. Randy 5

**Thanks to cenagirl5421 and rory21 for the reviews. You both rock! Please keep on reviewing. Here's my part, hope you like it, lol. Happy reading!**

**Randy**

So she thought that she could get away with it? Well it looks like I've turned the tables on her….and got my last laugh! I have to admit though that facing Kane was tough but I've managed to pull it off. But I wouldn't have been in this match if it wasn't for punkie for giving me the challenge. I probably should have left her a thank you note for allowing me to prove myself to the world that I'm the man of my word and that I'm the man worthy enough to capture the spotlight on Smackdown. But then and again, who would have the time to do that? I mean come on, I should be going out and celebrate my victory and all I could think of how to express my _gratitude _to her? I'd rather start a new list of the wrestlers I've defeated on Smackdown than wasting my time on stupid little note. I was surprised that I even suggested it but anyway….

I was in the locker room, drinking some water when I heard a voice behind me.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

I turned around and who did I saw? Well he happened to my tag team partner back on Raw. This guy called himself the 'Rated R Superstar'

"Edge." I stood up from the bench. "Long time no see."

He smirked. "Yeah, it's been like two months now."

"Two months since you've cashed your way to being world champion you mean?" 

Edge grinned at the recollection that I brought up. It was two months ago when he defeated Ken Kennedy for the briefcase. Not a briefcase of money if that's what you're thinking. It's a briefcase that contained a contract that would give him the opportunity to get a title shot anytime within a year.

And let me tell you that he didn't waste time to use it. Everyone thought that he was aiming for the wwe champion but that assumption proved them wrong, when he made a 'surprise appearance' on Smackdown. The Undertaker retained the title successfully when he took out Batista. But he wasn't prepared to face his next opponent. Soon the bell rang and then a spear came out of nowhere and then the three count was made. New world champion! So because of that, he had to leave Raw one week later to move to Smackdown. So after that 'excitement', Edge and I haven't talked since…until that night in the locker room.

"Oh yeah," said Edge with that usual cocky smirk of his. "It seems like yesterday since I became champion."

"Well it seems like yesterday for me when I became the youngest world champion in history." 

Edge looked from his world championship that was draped around his shoulder and then looked back at me with a chuckle.

"But you didn't have it for long, did ya? It's such a pity." 

"Is this some kind of mockery?" I asked with a frown. "If this is the reason why you're here-"

"Whoa, hold on there tough guy. I'm only here to talk to an old buddy of mine."

I scoffed. "Old buddy?"

"Of course. I mean we used to be the best tag team on Raw. Remember Rated-RKO?" 

"How could I forget?"

Rated-RKO is a name we came up with by putting his nickname, together with my initials (also my brilliant finishing maneuver, obviously everyone knows that). We both wanted the same things: to gain the respect for our accomplishments throughout our careers. Since then, I became one half of the world tag team champions for the first time in my career. So maybe that was one thing I could be grateful for Rated-RKO to come about….then it started to hit me.

"What?" Edge asked when he saw the way I looked at him in a questioning way. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just have a feeling that you're not here just to have a casual conversation with an 'old buddy'."

"Huh? What are you…okay maybe there is something more to it..." 

"I knew it." 

"But I'm not here to boast about anything," he said rather quickly.

"Are you sure about that? I know you Edge so don't try to play an act."

Edge sighed. "Will you just listen to what I have to say instead of making up your own assumptions?"

I rolled my eyes. I mean this is Edge that we are talking about. He was literally and I mean_ literally _bragging about this grand victory over the Undertaker. But this is not what got me annoyed. It's his selfishness that got Rated-RKO disbanded. And got me pissed off.

"Fine."

"Look Randy, I have come here to say I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." 

"You're making an apology?"

"Yes."

"So….is that the last thing on your list?" 

"What are you talk-"

"Well it seems like you have so much going on for you. I mean you got what you wanted, to become champion right? I'm sure you must have been really busy with interviews and all, right?" 

"But I-"

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled. His eyes were wide with astonishment to see me this way. "The point is that you got the attention you wanted so why the hell should I take your apology if you don't care a damn thing, other than yourself?!" 

Edge said nothing and I didn't expect him to say anything anyway.

"Get out Edge. Now." 

There was no need for me to tell him twice. He was going to say something else but then changed his mind and left the locker room. Who the hell did he think he is when he came in? I shook my head my disbelief as I took a towel and head for the showers.

So it was my time to leave the arena to go to the hotel. Maybe a good swim in the pool should ease my mind a bit? I smiled at that suggestion. It should be empty by the time I get there so I can have the pool all to myself! I can't wait!

I was almost at the parking lot when I heard someone yelling.

"Let go of me you pervert!"

What was that about? I put my bag aside by a crate and left them there to see what was going on. The yelling got louder as I got closer to its source and soon I heard a male voice as well. I got to the dark corridor where I saw Edge holding onto Ashley's wrist while she was trying to wriggle her arm out of his tight grip, and desperately trying to defend herself.

"You look so hot as always," said Edge, chuckling.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" she said hotly. 

And that's the part where I came in.

"Hey, let go of her!" 

"What? We were just playing around and-" 

"I said let go of her, Edge."

Edge scoffed. "I don't believe this. You're defending her after she tried to put you through hell?"

"So you think you can harass any diva around here just because you're the world champion?"

"You did the same thing!" 

"Don't you _dare_ put me as your excuse! That's part of your actions and I didn't play any part of that influence. So let her go, now."

He looked at me and then turned to Ashley who has a questioning expression on her face. He pushed her aside roughly and turned back to me with his glaring eyes. We stood there, glaring at each other for a minute and then the fiery tension between us was broken when Edge stepped back and walked out of the corridor. Clearly I never forgive him for what he did to me and I don't think I ever would.

Ashley was rubbing her wrist tenderly as if Edge left her with a big bruise to mind. We caught each other's eye for a brief moment and then I walked off, leaving her at the corridor. My bag was at the exact place I left it at. I pulled up the handle and rolled it out to the parking lot. I got to my rental car and reached for the keys in my pocket. A thought came to mind as I opened the trunk. I defended Ashley. Ashley Massaro, the diva whom I hate since day one. I can't believe I did that.

"Why the hell didn't I just leave them at their private session? Oh well, what I did doesn't mean a thing anyway."

And I'm sure it doesn't mean a thing to _her_ either.


	10. Ashley 5

**Thanks to cenagirl5421 and rory21 for the reviews. You both rock! Here's the next chapter from Mikki. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading! **

**Ashley**

Who does Edge think he is? Just because he's the world champion, he thinks he can harass me? Yes, I know that's what Randy said but he's absolutely right. I don't know why these superstars walk around acting all high and mighty just because they're either champions or too confident. Does that mean we, as divas, are supposed to just fall at their feet and worship them? Definitely not! Ugh, I hate that guy! Just because he slept with a diva behind his friend's back, it doesn't mean he has the right to go around making me feel cheap.

So now I'm rubbing my wrist because it hurts like hell, all thanks to him! But as I made my way into my hotel room and switched on the light, I can't help but to think why Randy would defend me, me of all people that is. We hate each other yet he'll come to my rescue? I shook my head lightly to show my confusement. I don't know, maybe he and Edge have some unfinished business and he only defended me because they have issues. Who knows though? ...I still think it's odd.

I picked up my cell phone as loud music blasted through the speakers, and answered with a bland hello.

"Hey hey Ashes!"

I made a smile as I recognised Mickie's voice, who I hadn't talked to since the night of the draft lottery.

"Hey Micks. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just had to deal with a fight between Candice and Melina. They really hate each other."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Actually, I was just going to ask how you've been getting on since the almighty legend killer left Raw for Smackdown. Still at each other's throats?"

"Yep," I laughed. "You are so lucky Micks. He's so annoying!"

"Well that's one thing I learnt from when he was Raw. Better you than me is all I'll say."

I simply made a laugh as we moved onto a different conversation which involved the switches of the lottery and how some of them were good picks. But all through my conversation, I couldn't help but to think about the legend killer. No, I'm not thinking about him like that! I just find it so weird how he defended me against Edge! Ugh! Why is this going around in my mind? This is Randy Orton we're talking about, the man I've despised since day one!

Fine. I'll just put it simply in my mind and then I can move on. Him defending me didn't mean anything to him, he just had issues with Edge...

...Right?

I was soon brought back to reality by the brunette diva on the other end of the line, who told me she would soon have to go as she had a party to go to with some of the other Raw superstars.

"I'll talk to you some other time. Tell everyone I said hi!"

"I will do. See ya Ashes!"

"Bye!" I replied just as happily, before I hung up my cell and dropped it onto my bed.

As relaxing as my bed looked, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep properly and comfortably the whole night if I didn't take a swim. It always would relax me after a busy day and besides, I still had the Rated R Superstar's touch on me. Ew. I stepped into the bathroom, only to emerge a quick five minutes later, having changed into my bikini with a random white towel resting on my shoulder. I checked I had everything with me before I closed the door behind me, walked down the corridor, and made my way down to the hotel's pool.

...But as I walked through the gate and caught a glimpse of the pool, I regretted making the decision to go after all. Why couldn't I have just had a shower instead? Unfortunately for me, coming out of the lit-up pool with water dripping off his perfectly toned body, not that what he looks like matters of course! Ugh! Why did I have to see him again tonight? It's been a bad enough night for me already and the place where I want to relax is where he has to be. How unfair!

I stopped complaining though and decided to look confident as I passed him quickly, placing my stuff down on one of the sun beds and making sure none of my things were bound to get stolen.

"Ashley," I soon heard his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," I responded in a mean tone, but I didn't care too much for how I acted towards him.

There was a little silence between us as I got into the pool, as far away as possible from him of course, and got used to the temperature of the water. While I was doing this, I looked up at the starry sky and made a small smile. I loved peaceful nights like this...and then of course, Randy had to go and open his mouth to ruin it for me.

"So, you're not going to thank me for saving your ass earlier?"

"Cocky much? And besides, I can fight my own battles."

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were struggling a bit against him. You're lucky I came in time, otherwise you might not have been going back to your hotel room with a smile on your face."

I simply rolled my eyes and watched as he slowly made his way out of the pool, and dried himself off with his towel. He glanced at me and I immediately looked away in case he thought I was checking him out or something. Knowing how overconfident he was, he was bound to think that I found him very attractive...which I don't of course...there are worse looking guys out there...BUT this is Randy Orton and in no way would I ever check him out.

"What are you looking at punkie?"

"Nothing. Gosh, get over yourself."

He just turned away and I'm sure I heard him say a few rude words about me but I didn't pay much attention. It was a few more minutes before he decided to get back in and suddenly I didn't feel like swimming laps anymore, simply because of him. I got out of the pool and dried myself off with my towel, running my hands through my wet dirty-blonde hair when I was done.

When I turned and saw a smirk on Randy's face, I was more than annoyed. Did he seriously think that much of himself?

It wasn't just because of him being around that I didn't want to be in the pool, it was more because I didn't feel like swimming. I'm just tired now. He got out of the pool again and I began to feel annoyed with each step closer to me he took. I began to wonder what he was about to do and I was soon feeling scared.

"What do you want Randy?"

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around my waist, getting my back all wet, before he pushed me in the pool. Ugh! When I came back up from the water, I glared at him. He knew I didn't want to get back in the pool and that's exactly why he pushed me. He annoys me so much.

"See ya punkie."

He left and I soon splashed the water in frustration. Yeah I looked like a kid but I didn't care. I began to do laps after all after a few moments, as I realised I had his touch on me and needed to get clean or something. Yes, I sounded like I was in high school but I hated Randy so much, I didn't care about that either...

...But if he thinks he's got the last laugh, he better watch out.


	11. Randy 6

**Thanks to cenagirl5421, TorriexJohn, MissPhilippinesSuperstar,pinkXXpunkXXprincess and rory21 for the reviews. Here's the next chapter from me, lol. Hope you enjoy it and please keep on reviewing. Happy reading!**

**Randy**

I was heading through the lounge when I saw her again. No it wasn't Ashley. It was the woman that had caught my eye the minute I first arrived at the hotel. She was slender with black hair, brown eyes and those lips that I thought were very kissable. Well I never kissed her though but you looked at them, you would say the same.

Anyway, a thought came to me that I had to make my first move. Eventually I did. She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when I came up toward her. She didn't notice this though until I spoke up.

"Good morning, Miss."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello." 

"I see that you're reading." 

"Well I'm just looking at the latest fashions."

"Interesting."

I smirked. Now for step two. Ask for her name.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Danielle."

"Danielle, huh? That's a beautiful name."

She giggled and soon I noticed that her cheeks turned slightly pink. She looked cute by the way she blushed.

"And you would be?"

"Randy," I said confidently and held out my hand to her and she gladly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

Then we began to talk for a bit just to get to know each other better. I found out that she was taking a vacation for a week. With that in mind, I was thinking to myself that I had some time before I head for the next city. So I thought that asking her out was worth a shot.

"You know I couldn't help but to notice you at the lobby yesterday morning when I checked in," I said.

"Oh really? Then how come I didn't notice you?"

I made a shrug. "Probably too busy to mind other things?"

Danielle giggled. "Yeah probably, otherwise I would have bumped into a handsome guy like you."

"Yeah you would have."

We chuckled and then came step number three. Give her a hint.

"But now that we've finally met, you know we could get together sometime over a drink or maybe dinner?"

I thought to myself that I was getting somewhere with that girl as she smiled at me before she gave me her answer.

"Dinner sounds great." 

"How about tonight at seven?"

"Perfect."

"Alright."

She smiled and got up from the couch. "Sorry to ruin the fun but I want to go shopping before the mall gets so busy."

I grinned. "Okay. See you tonight then. I'll meet you here, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. Well it's been nice meeting you too Randy. See you tonight."

"Nice meeting you too Danielle. See you tonight."

I watched her leave through the glass doors of the hotel. You know the feeling like you just hit the jackpot? Well that was the feeling I got. I got myself a date.

"Bingo," I said with a smirk. So far so good.

As I was about to reach for my cell phone, I turned around and my eye caught the sight of Ashley looking at me and boy did she look pissed. I knew that she was still mad over the fact that I pushed her into the pool. I smirked at the recollection of it. She looked cute when she's angry…not to say that she's cute 'cause she's not. I mean it in a funny way.

Since last night at Smackdown, I thought that things couldn't get even better for me. I defeated Kane. I got the girl. And I still managed to get under Ashley's skin. What could be better?

"Well good morning punkie."

She said nothing. Then she brushed past me as if I didn't exist.

"So you can't tell me good morning?" I asked her. "Didn't your mom teach you any manners?'

She stopped and turned around to face me. She had sour look sour on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You obviously love to get under my skin, do you?"

"So now you're turning things around on me? I asked you a question and you can't even answer it?

"You-" Ashley was about to say something but then let out a groan out of frustration anyway. I couldn't help to chuckle. It was like she was about to blow up at any second. It was such a funny sight.

"Aw what's the matter punkie? Have you gotten up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Shut up."

"Oh…looks like you are. Perhaps you wanna get a manicure? That should make you feel better."

Ashley rolled her eyes and then said, "Whatever. I don't have the time to argue."

"Who says we are? You're the one who's acting like Oscar the Grouch."

She gritted her teeth in anger and that made me grin even more.

"I swear if I could, I could punch you in the nose right now."

"Well you can go ahead if you want. See if you'll end up being humiliated afterwards.

She walked up to me and soon I was looking down at her. I noticed how short she was and smirked at her just to get her more annoyed.

"You think you've won…but this is not over," she told me. "Not by a long shot."

She took a few steps just to stare at me before she turned and walked away. I shook my head at this. Obviously she was so obsessed with me and was jealous that I was taking someone else other than her.

"I guess she can't deny by the fact that I'm good looking," I said to myself as I made a shrug. Well sorry Ash. But I'm about to be taken…"

I took out the cell phone and made my reservations for this restaurant called the Castaway. It's a nice little seafood restaurant and I thought since Danielle loved seafood I thought why not?

I closed the flip of my phone and smirked to myself. I couldn't wait for that night. I thought of driving around the city just to find something to do. When I turned around, I was back to facing Ashley again and this time she had a smirk on her face. I was confused at that point. Perhaps she went crazy?

"May I help you punkie?"

"Are you going out on a date?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"Nope. No problem at all. Have fun Mr. RKO."

She walked past me to the elevator and I watched her disappear behind the close doors. I supposed she was going back to the hotel room. I shrugged that thought away.

Whatever. I didn't even want to know what she's thinking.

…But obviously, I didn't take it as a sign that she was up to something.

Later that night, Danielle and I were at the restaurant. A captain found a table for us. From where we seat, we got a great view of the waterfront. Then he said someone would come to us at the moment. So I said okay and he left the two of us alone.

"It's great out here, isn't it?" Danielle asked as she was admiring the view.

"Oh yes," I said. "Absolutely gorgeous."

So I sat there looking at the view with her. So far it was going great.

"Good evening."

"Good eve-"

I stopped when I looked up at the person and I had my jaw dropped. I was in mere shock.

_What the hell?_

"Good evening," I heard Danielle say to the waitress.

Only it wasn't just the waitress.

It was her.

I couldn't believe it. I blinked to make sure that I wasn't imagining things. But unfortunately for me, I wasn't. She had her hair up in a neat bun. She had the same uniform as the other waiters and waitresses. White shirt. Black pants or skirt. But she had on a pair of black pants.

She smiled at me. Obviously I didn't smile back 'cause I was in too much of a shock at that point.

I couldn't believe it. At that moment, I had only one question running through my head.

_How the hell did Ashley end up as __my__ waitress?_


	12. Ashley 6

**A/N: Here's an Ashley chapter from Mikki! Hope you all enjoy it! Please tell us what you think. Enjoy and happy reading!**

_**Ashley**_

So far I loved my new 'job'. Okay, so maybe it's not my new job but I just had to take the opportunity. It turns out the restaurant was a little short staffed and they needed someone with a little experience to fill in for a night. Perfect. So of course I took it; but how could I not? It was definitely worth it to see the look on his face.

"Would you like to start off with some drinks?" I asked them in my best friendly voice.

This was going to be too much fun.

I turned to his date, Danielle was her name I think, and she pointed to what she wanted from the menu. Wow, she was one expensive chick. After jotting down what she wanted, I turned to Randy and made the sweetest smile I could.

"And for you?"

He was still staring at me as if I was an alien and I resisted the strong urge to let out a huge smirk. Instead, I waited patiently until he had recovered enough to answer.

"I'll just have water, thanks."

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Danielle nodded and offered a friendly smile while Randy didn't know quite what to do. I walked away quickly and went behind the bar—to get their drinks obviously—but I looked back at Randy quickly who was almost glaring at me. His date was looking at the 'absolutely gorgeous' view so I offered him a cheeky smile. He turned away at once and I just knew that, for a change, I was the one to get under his skin.

This is just too easy.

As I poured their drinks, I couldn't help but notice this one waiter, who was just staring at me. He had to be no more than twenty years old. I rolled my eyes at him before I focused on my 'plan' of the evening. I made my way back to their table and set their drinks down, and was about to take the empty tray away when Danielle got my attention.

"Excuse me; do you know where the ladies room is?"

Of course I do. I mean I work here, don't I? Maybe that wasn't true but whatever. After I 'kindly' pointed it out she thanked me, offered a small smile to Randy and walked off. I was about to go when I felt Randy's hand form a tight grip on my wrist to spin me back.

"Can I help you with anything else?" I asked with that same fake smile.

"Cut the crap Ashley. What the hell are you doing here?"

"They were short staffed and I wanted the extra money. You do the math."

"That's not it at all. You came here to ruin my date, didn't you?"

I let out a real smile then and replied proudly, "Yes."

"Would you really stoop that low to come here and take a job just so you could ruin everything for me?"

As I went to answer that question, Randy stopped me.

"You know what? Don't answer that because I can see that your answer would be yes."

Maybe he is more intelligent than he looks...

"Well done Randy," I said, clapping my hands together. "Now was that all? In case you hadn't noticed, I have a job to get back to."

"I swear if you do anything to mess this up then—"

"Then what?" I asked innocently. "What exactly would you do?"

He didn't know how to answer that one and I simply offered him a smirk, to which he replied with a glare, before I walked away. I noticed that a few moments later Danielle had returned to the table and I just knew that Randy was trying to convince himself that he would have a good time. I knew his expressions well enough though and the smile he was giving her was definitely fake...And this made me smirk even more.

"Hey Ashley, can you go and welcome the two that just came through the door?"

"Of course," I replied to the young waitress beside me.

On my way to the door, Randy glanced at me and I quickly winked at him before I continued on my way. I will say it again; this is just too easy.

So five minutes later, I was growing bored and I realised that I had yet to take Randy (and Danielle's) order. Grabbing my notepad, I made sure I had my pen too before I made my way over. Another fake smile was on my face as I asked,

"Are you guys ready to order?"

It was only going to be a couple of minutes until my plan—yes I had a plan—would take place. I sound really evil right? Well who cares? It's only Randy Orton. But anyway, so there I stood and I took Danielle's order first before I turned to Mr. RKO.

And just as he spoke, I interrupted him with the first part of my plan.

"Wait...You can't be...You're Randy Orton, right?"

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth.

Danielle gave me an odd look, as if to question how I knew him, but this didn't faze me. I let out a small gasp and placed my hands on my hips.

"You're the wrestler?"

"Yes...Can I order now?"

I could tell Randy was getting annoyed but that was nowhere near to how annoyed he would be in just a few moments.

"I can't believe this; I really can't believe you're back to your old tricks."

That was when Randy turned to me and for once that evening, he actually looked confused. He really should have seen this coming, but no he underestimated me, and you should never do that.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What's going on here?" Danielle asked after.

I turned to her and put on my best 'disgusted' look. I glanced at him once more before I turned back to her.

"I would watch out for him."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He—" I paused to give Randy a dirty look before I turned back to Danielle. "He slept with my best friend and then the next morning she woke up and he wasn't there. She was really upset about it, especially since they had been in a relationship for almost three months. She trusted him—and now look what we have here."

To be honest, I don't know where the 'relationship' part came from but it did make my plan a little more effective.

"Did you really do that?"

"No—" he began to answer.

"Wait," Danielle interrupted him and then looked up at me. "You mentioned he was back to his 'old tricks'. He's done this more than once?"

"Yeah. He told my best friend, Mickie, that he used to be a player but he wasn't like that anymore. So she decided that on their three month anniversary she could finally trust him enough—but afterwards, where was he? All he left was a note."

I looked at Randy, who really was fuming, and cleared my throat as I tried to stop myself from laughing. Well I did tell him this wasn't over, right?

"What did the note say?" she asked, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Mickie wouldn't tell me but she was really upset so it couldn't have been good. She did mention that he was a really evil ba—"

"I am still here," the legend killer interrupted.

Boy, was he pissed. But I didn't care. I was just looking to get my revenge.

"Yes you are," Danielle said as she stood up from her seat. "But I'm not."

With nothing more to say, she hurried out of the restaurant and I could finally let a smirk reach my face. All I did was walk away but Randy apparently wasn't in the mood for jokes so he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to a much quieter section of the restaurant where we wouldn't be heard.

As he glared at me, I realised my hand was still in his, so of course I pushed him away.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I was going to get you back."

"For what? For me pushing you in the pool? Is that all?"

"No, that's only part of it," I answered back. "I ruined your date because you're a self-centered jerk who thinks he can get whatever he wants. I did this because I wanted you to know that you can't get away with everything you do to me. I give as good as I get."

"You don't think that this is going a little too far?"

"No," I replied and made a little smirk. "You're always so determined to make sure that I'm upset so you should know by now that I'm always going to return the favor."

"That was low Ashley."

"Yeah it was...but why should I care?"

His glare softened but only by a little bit. I was sure that I had got to him but then he made a bitter laugh and I found myself feeling a little unsafe.

"You do realise that this whole fighting thing between isn't going to end anytime soon but when it does, I'm going to be the one who gets the last laugh."

I placed my hands on my hips as he edged neared to me. I wasn't going to be intimidated by him and I was going to make sure that he knew that.

"We'll just see about that."

His face was inches away from mine.

"Yes, we will," was all that he said.

I turned away quickly to get back to work and left Randy there on his own. The only reason why I didn't get the last word in was because I felt this strange feeling coming over me. I had been standing so close to him...yet I didn't mind.

At this thought, I actually shivered.

But I'm not going to think about him right now... mainly because there's a lady at table six calling me over and she doesn't look very happy. So I glanced back at Randy one last time, who I think was preparing himself to go, before I put on my best smile for the rest of the night.


	13. Randy 7

**Thanks to rory21, LionsLady11-09-70 and WWEAngel for the reviews. Mikki and I hope to hear what you guys think of this story so keep on reviewing! **

**So here's a chapter written by me. I apologise for my grammar since I'm not so used to writing in first person lol. But as always, I'll try my best. Happy reading!**

**Randy**

Airports can be such a pain in the ass. Seriously. Flights are never on time and on top of that, the food they served sucks. If I have my own plane, I would make sure that the service is at the best quality possible. Great food, champagne…yes it would be like first class but then again that would be only for me and no one else.

Though it was a fresh new week, I was still mad at her for making my date a disaster. So she thinks that she could get away with it? I don't think so!

I was looking at her. She was laughing at something that Michelle had just told her. As I was watching her, I started to imagine a good possibility of seeing that big smile of hers being wiped right off from her face. But there was some part of me that actually liked how she laughed….

Oh hold up just a darn minute. Did I just think of her as cute. No way!

I shook off the thoughts off my head as if to get rid of them permanently….and now back to my plan.

Yes I'm thinking of a plan. It's time. It's payback time.

But in order for me to do that, I would have to take things to the extreme. To take a big step further to a place where I haven't gone to before.

If you haven't gotten the idea, let me spell it out for you.

No More Mister Nice Guy.

"So what are you looking at?"

I turned away from her and looked up and rolled my eyes as I did so, when I saw Edge's smirk.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, by answering my question."

"Since when you're interested in my business?"

He just shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Oh is that so? Or is it just your way of bugging me?"

Edge chuckled. "Did you really think I would waste my time to do that? Come on!"

I stood up to face him. "Well I don't know 'cause it seems to me that you're not just here to say a simple 'hello' to me when you know damn well that we're far from being buddies. So if there's something that you want…like getting your ass kicked perhaps? Then I suggest you spill it now."

"Okay you got me."

"Oh have I, really?" I mocked.

"Yes," he said with a roll of the eyes. "There's a reason why I'm here…but not to bug you or anything."

"Well isn't a surprise. What is it then?"

I was started to get annoyed by him and I had secretly wished that he would go away as soon as possible so I could start planning to get back at _her._

Then he said something that my ears just couldn't believe.

"Can we call a truce?"

I forced out a laugh. "Truce? You don't do truces Edge, remember?"

"I'm being serious on this."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because we used to be good buddies."

I just had to scoff at that. "Yeah that's right. We _used_ to be good buddies. You used the right tense. Very good."

Edge made a roll of the eyes and then he made a sigh afterwards. "Look man, I'm joking about this. This is for real."

"Yeah sure…" I made a chuckle but then I stopped to see how serious he was.

"You are serious."

"If I'm not, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"If this is all a j…"

"Joke? No it's not."

Never did I expect to have a conversation like this with him again. I mean this is the Edge we're talking about. The loud one. The self proclaimed 'Ultimate Opportunist'.

But then as I was talking to him, he seemed…normal.

At that time I actually wondered if the surgeon took out his Rated-R brain. Seriously I didn't expect this at all. I stayed quiet and Edge took the silence as his time to talk again.

"Look Randy, I just want to sincerely apologize for my selfishness and my actions in the past. I really want to put this behind us. So…can you forgive me?"

He extended his hand to me. I looked at it and then I looked back at him to see if he was going to respond to me with a…'Fooled ya!' look. But there wasn't one.

Then after taking a moment of deep thought, I shook his hand.

"So we're cool then?" Edge asked as if to be sure that I was.

I made a smirk at him. "Yeah. We're cool."

"Awesome," Edge said with a smile. "So you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Just hold on for a sec."

I placed my bad on the seat so to tell people that it had been taken before I left to go with him. So things are back to the way it is before. We are now back as buddies.

I was going to ask him about how he was doing when something had caught his attention for a second…then it became a moment as he stopped walking and looking back at something.

"Uh Edge?"

He turned around to look back at me. "Oh sorry. What?"

"May I ask what were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Of course I didn't believe that.

"Nothing?" Nothing at all?"

"Well….okay there is something."

"Then spill it."

Edge sighed. "I was looking at her. I just wish that she would just notice me…"

"A girl huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. A diva actually…."

"Really?"

Now this is starting to get interesting.

"So…who's the diva that caught your eye?"

Edge was silent so I gave him a nudge to get him talking. He chuckled by this though and then he made an answer at last.

"It's Ashley."

"Oh so it's Ashley?"

"Yeah…"

"Oki doki."

And then I came to a sudden stop when I realized what he just said and looked back at him.

"SAY WHAT?!"

It seemed like I've been cursed right? First my date got ruined, then the flight got delayed and now that we're friends again, I just found out that he, Edge, has fallen for a girl that I hate with a burning passion.

…Wait. Did I just say passion? _Burning_ passion, above all the nasty things that I could have come up with?

Okay, that doesn't sound like me at all. Ew. That part sounds as if I like her when I really **truly **don't.

This is what happens when a guy watches too many chick flicks. Blame my sister for this.


End file.
